


Found Out

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets of Noxus [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Talon makes his way home, a certain somebody catches him.





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading, lost my writing muse. Not proud of this chapter to be honest but it's better than the original I posted and later deleted. Heed the tags and warnings.

  As nightfall crept across the empire, the streets grew empty and silent. No Noxian dared to stay outside their homes when evening came. 

  That was a plus for Talon, the less prying eyes, the better. Especially with him now frequently visiting Jericho Swain at the Immortal Bastion. Visits that lead to heated kissing, the two naked in bed as tbey reach their climax together, followed by the short lived cuddling and aftercare before Talon and Swain had to part ways.

  Talon no idea what to call this dangerous secret with the Grand General. He wouldn't call it romantic, as Swain showed very little external signs of him truly loving the assassin. He also wouldn't call it just friends with benefits, the two now formed a bond  that was more than platonic yet no where near intimately romantic. Regardless of what their relationship was considered, Talon cared deeply for the Grand General. Swain must've felt the same way.

  The assassin huffed quietly as his eyes lurked at the empty square, the markets and shop tents taken down for the night, in fear of thieves making off with it. Hand gripping his leather strap, he stepped out of the alleyway, the light of the full moon shining down on him. He scanned the area once more, focusing his ears on potential sounds resonating in his area. Talon took another few steps forward when he heard a noise from his left. Silently he turned, seeing a hulking figure approaching from the alley path we has hiding out in.

  He was being followed. Breath hitching, Talon braced himself to take off, cursing to himself for forgetting his blades. A voice followed by clanking metal armor interrupted his mental tirade.  
  "Don't bother running." It said, voice gruff and masculine. "Just want to ask you something."

  As the figure drew closer, Talon realized the owner of the voice: Darius.

  Now questions began to circle his mind. Why would Darius follow him, leaving his superior to fend for himself? Did he come here by his own will or did someone sent him? What does he want exactly?

  And why was he not carrying his signature heavy battleaxe at that moment?

  The hulking Darius was now a few inches from his face. Talon looked up, completely unaffected by the intimidating height difference between them.

  "What do you want?" Talon spat.

  Darius seemed unfazes by the assassin's toxicity in his voice. "Just here to ask you something, that is all."

  Talon growled. "Then hurry up and ask."

  "Tell me..." He leaned forward, nose touching the rim of Talon's hood. "What exactly do you and the General do when you're together... In private?"

  Talon's heart nearly stopped, but he kept his composure and answered, "We just discuss about plans and the future of Noxus. That's all."

  Darius scratched his chin, making a deep hum sound. 

  "That's nice," he commented. "But it is strange that he would speak to you about those things and not to me, his trusted guard and ally."

  The assassin shrugged. "I guess Swain has certain things he keeps from you. Secrets he only has for me..."

  A powerful punch caught Talon by surprise. The force knocked him back a few centimeters, failing to catch his fall as he hit the stone ground on his back. He huffed, eyes wide, preparing stand and fight back before a heavy weight on a chest prevented him. The assassin yeled out, gripping at Darius' boot.

  "To think I would fall for such lies!" Darius snarled, pushing his foot down even more. "Jericho wouldn't dare to keep secrets from me! Now tell me assassin..."

  He eased the pressure, boot still on him and crushing the assassin's ribcage.

  "What do you and the General do in private?" he asked again, voice a deep growl filled with toxicity and hatred.

  Talon stammered, his breathing limited from the weight of Darius' boot on him.

  "We engage..." He began, cut off by an increase of pressure.

  "Engage in what!?" Darius demanded.

  "We e-engage in... coupling." Talon wheezed.

  Darius lifted his foot off Talon's chest, a look of confusion sprawled across his face.

  "You and the General..." Darius said, gray eyes piercing into Talon's Noxian soul. "You and him... like to screw with each other?"

Talon nodded weakly, rolling on his side and finally standing up.

  There were a few second of silence between the two men, the only exception of breathing emitting from the two men. It all ended with the Hand of Noxus gave a dark chuckle, whuch evolved into crazed laughter. Talon looked up at him, face expressionless.

  "I can't believe it," Darius huffed between laughs. " Jericho Swain... Laying with the Du Couteau's assassin! The rumors are true about you!"

The assassin took a couple steps back, preparing himself to haul ass. Darius kept on laughing, seemingly apathetic to Talon about to flee. It was then that Talon stepped on one of his many trailing cape tails and he stumbled, falling on his knees. Still laughing, Darius shuffled to the assassin and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I would kill you right here and now," Darius snarled. "But that would land me in serious trouble with the General and the Du Couteaus..." 

He slammed Talon against a wall, making the assassin let out a pained grunt as he crumbled up on the ground.

"But I have something better for a sod like you."

He unbuckled his belt, dropping and kicking off his armored trousers, his hairy cock was half erect and throbbing. Talon attempted to stand but the heavier man shoved him more into the concrete building, his dick up against the assassin's cloaked ass. He gripped the assassin's hands above his head, nails sharply digging into Talon's pale flesh.

Talon struggled against the mass, yelling amd shifting his body as Darius roughly tugged at his leggings.

"Your struggles are useless," Darius growled into his ear, aligning his cock with Talon's now exposed ass. "Just stop and enjoy it like the fag you are."

The beginning had no time for prep. Darius shoved his entire length in one thrust. It was instantaneous and painful for the.assassin as he howled out in protest. With a smirk, Darius began violently humping Talon, holding Talon's restricted hands in a death grip.

Talon stopped his attempts to fight off the stronger man, his energy was being used to cry out and yell as the Hand of Noxus violated his ass.

"Why do you cry!?" Darius grunted out as he thrusts increased speed. "I thought you enjoyed this, huh? I thought fags and sods like you loved this treatment!" 

The painful fucking only lasted for a few minutes but it felt like eternity for Talon. He gave a final cry of despair as he felt Darius' seed fill his abused and sore hole, the larger man roaring and groaning his climax.

Darius yanked his cock out of Talon, shoving the assassin to the stony ground. Blood and semen leaked from Talon's hole, making the Hand smirk. Talon was crying at this point, tears leaking into the pavement.

"Pathetic." Darius grumbled as he fitted into his trousers. "Faggots like you confuse me. You love it when you get fucked in the ass yet you cry and moan as well."

He kicked Talon in the side, a loud yelp emitting from the assassin.

"Listen to me Talon." Darius said, voice now low. "If you dare to speak of this to Swain..." He kicked him again. "Everyone will know who you truly are... And will gladly partake in your death." He

With that Darius turned, walking away from the crumpled Talon, his armor clanking in the night.

Talon sniffled and attempted to stand, but his knees grew weak and he collapsed. His tear stained vision became blurry before everything went totally black.


End file.
